No Pudding For Thor!
by Porky Poo
Summary: Odin is gone from Asgard for the time being, but when he suddenly returns no one is suspicious exept for Frigga, his loving wife.


Odin reclined on his throne as the Asgardian soldier ran up and kneeled down in front of him. "My Lord," he spoke rather out of breath, "we did not expect you to return so soon."

"Just as I sought it to be," Odin replied casually, "My return from Midgard was known by none, not even Heimdall knew of my plan."

"Of course, my Lord," the soldier responded with a bow. Odin waved his hand dismissively and the solder left the throne room with a deep bow.

Silence fell over Odin and those who stood near the throne, the king was in deep thought as if what he had to say next would be of the utmost importance. The onlookers seemed to hold their breath waiting for the words from their king. Odin was supposed to be in Midgard preparing for the Wild Hunt, many feared that his return from the barbarian world heralded some terrible war about to begin. But the words that left the All-Father's mouth next took everyone who heard it by surprise.

"I have noticed," He began, and the whole room drew in breath, "that my son, Loki, has been exceptionally mature these last few weeks. And as a reward for his behavior he shall join The Riders, and be by my side in the Hunt."

A gasp arose from those who heard, they all knew Loki and they would have never used the word mature to describe him. The Hunt was a great honor to ride in, if either of the king's sons deserved to be in it, it should be Thor rather than Loki.

Thor himself, who stood next to his mother in the crowed, was also greatly shocked. He loved his brother but his father had made it clear that Loki was to stay on Asgard and Thor was to be the only one to accompany Odin. He was stunned but the young prince wisely held his tongue as the king's advisor came forward.

"My lord are you sure that is a wise decision?" the advisor asked, speaking what the rest of the room had just been thinking, "Loki is still but a boy, would not Thor be a better choice to accompany the Hunt?"

"ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY AUTHORITY?" The All-Father Bellowed. "I have given my command! Since you have mentioned Thor I have something to say about him as well. He has been particularly pesky and bothersome and for this reason he shall have no pudding!"

With this last declaration Odin stood indignantly and strode purposefully out of the room, leaving those behind to wonder at his words. Thor's face as his father left was a picture of utter horror, he felt as though he had just been slapped in the face. No pudding? How could his father do that?

As the large door closed behind him Odin could not help but let out a small snicker, his plan had worked perfectly. However he had not gone far when he was overtaken by Frigga, his beautiful wife, and had to stop his snicker before it became a full out laugh.

"I have taught you well," She admitted, "That was a performance to be remembered. But you may have gone too far, your father will not be pleased when he receives word of this."

"How did you know?" Odin asked, but as he spoke he changed until Odin was no longer standing in front of Frigga but a scrawny boy dressed in a green tunic. His dark hair and pale face a contrast to Frigga's pink cheeks and blond hair.

"You thought I would not?" she questioned, "I taught you everything you know. And do not think for one second that anybody else will be fooled by your stunt for much longer. You over did it a bit much."

"I'm sorry mother," Loki said sincerely, "But Father was just so unfair, letting Thor go but leaving me here. I have just as much right to be there as he does."

"Of course you do dear," His mother comforted him, "but your father does not always see, as I do, that you and your brother are equals. You shall go next year, and this will all be forgotten. Now come you have a mess that needs cleaning."

They both strode back down the corridor they had just walked up and as they went Loki replaced himself with the tall strong image of his father. A figure that any Asgardian would listen to and not rebuke.

"Oh, no you don't," Frigga reprimanded him as she placed her hand on his arm. The image of Odin dissolved into light and Loki was once more besides his mother, much to the young boy's dissatisfaction.

* * *

**A\N**: This story came to me with some help from my friend EldestofFiveSisters15.

I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review. Reviews make me happy, happiness makes me crazier and craziness means more stories.


End file.
